


Just Friends

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Mid-episode tag for Comming of Age





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Takes place after the dinner held for Admiral Quinn (off camera).

Jean-Luc walked back to his quarters with Beverly after the formal dinner they had held for Admiral Quinn.  He planned on relaxing with a glass of wine and his best friend before ushering the admiral to the transporter room.  It had been a trying few days.  First, Quinn began a ridiculous examination of the _Enterprise_ by his assistant, who did not impress any of his staff, then Quinn said it was all a ruse so he could ask him to become commandant of the academy!  Naturally, Jean-Luc had turned down the offer.  He quite enjoyed being a starship captain and despite the lure of the admiralty, he didn’t feel ready to become a paper pusher. No, he would remain with the stars.  He noticed Beverly had a sad smile when he turned down the offer though.  No doubt she had been hoping he would be there to look after Wesley for her.  He made a mental note to ask her why she had looked sad later.

When they entered his quarters, Jean-Luc immediately began tugging at the collar on his dress uniform tunic.  “Here, let me.”  Beverly deftly popped open the clasp at the collar, and reached for the snap at the shoulder covering the zip.  Jean-Luc reached up and stilled her hands. “Trying to get me out of my uniform, doctor?”  Beverly smirked.  “Perhaps you would like to take mine off.... _Captain?_ ”

Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened with lust and he shook his head at his best friend.  “You really are the devil, aren’t you?”  Beverly leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc on the nose. “You love it.”  Jean-Luc growled. “I love _you...”_   He trailed off and his eyes went wide as he realised what he had just said. Beverly laughed.  “Oh, Jean-Luc.  I know you love me.  I love you, too. You’re my best friend after all.”

“Right...Uh, friends.” 


End file.
